falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Naples
The Kingdom of Naples (Latin: Regnum Neapolitanum; Catalan: Regne de Nàpols; Spanish: Reino de Nápoles; French: Royaume de Naples; Italian: Regno di Napoli; Neapolitan: Regno 'e Napule) comprised the part of the Italian Peninsula south of the Papal States. It is created as a result of the War of the condottieri (2135 –2160), when the Mobs and raiders asaulted the settlements and was conquered by the Mafia Leader Giovanni Bardellino, becoming a Kingdom rule for Criminal Families obeying the rule of Family Bardellino. History Government and politics The Kingdom of Naples has been described as both an absolute monarchy and an uncomplicated military dictatorship. Since proclaiming himself King, The Family Bardellino remains unconstrained by a written constitution, a legislative body, or elections. In theory Royal's council is only empowered to advise the King on governmental affairs, with all executive and legislative authority vested in the King. As head of state and government, The King exercise very broad powers. Ultimate authority in every vestige of government rest with his position as King . All legislation was enacted either by "Royal decree" or by "council decree", which in any case had to be sanctioned by the King. The King also reserve the right to appoint cabinet ministers, other senior government officials, and local administrative heads. In his capacity as commander in chief of Naples's armed forces the emperor appointed all commissioned officers over the rank of colonel. He also retaine the right to appoint ambassadors or foreign envoys, although this was more often exercise by the council. The state ministries included agriculture and rural affairs; communications and transport; trade and industry; national defense; finance; forestry; public works and housing; and interior and public security. Each ministry had its own budget and operated with considerable independence. Naples's continued lack of an effective civil service has made it impossible to enforce administrative policies except through the armed forces. There is no current civil service organization which exercises formal jurisdiction over the employees of ministries, government organizations, and state-run agencies, all of which are staffed almost exclusively with paramilitary personnel. Furthermore, there was no separate supervisory board charged with regulating the grade classification, pay rates, recruitment and personnel needs, or personal evaluation of these bodies. Consequently policy implementation has hinged on the presence of the armed forces, and areas where military influence was diminished or nonexistent were excluded. Military The Kingdom of Naples began as a loose Confederation of gangs and mobsters, each of which had their own forces, which often consisted of a few full-time guards and a large militia, with most residents owning at least a hunting rifle or shotgun. Among the largest military forces in the region were a group largely descended from old mobster family. After Naples began to transition into a Royal state, the standing defense forces of each settlement were organized into the Kingdom of Naples Armed Forces, consisting most of the Army, as well as a small Air Force and Navy, with each garrison serving as a defense force during peacetime, but can be called up by the Kingdom to defend against major external attacks by hostile factions. Militias and local police forces can also be called up to further bolster Royal's forces during attacks. Economy The economy of Naples is largely centered around agriculture, fishing and winemaking. The industrial sector is mostly developed around mining, although the textile and pharmaceutical industries are a noticeable presence as well. Another noticeable business is the fashion industry.